


Promise me the Universe

by etc_crack



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emperor Lotor, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, Keitor, Lance x Keith x Lotor, Lancelot - Freeform, M/M, Negotiations, Slow Burn, diplomat lance, eventually, i really don't know how to tag this one, klancelot, lancelotweek2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etc_crack/pseuds/etc_crack
Summary: Standing next to his chair, Lance gave him a sincere look.“I’m not your enemy, Emperor.” For a few brief seconds his fingers lingered between them, hesitating over Lotor’s arm before pulling back. “I hope you will realize that, I only want the best for you...and your people.”*-*-*-*-*-*-*Emperor Lotor receives a company from the persistent Intergalactic Coalition Peace Unit. However this time their representative is a pretty fragile looking human boy with an interesting past.





	1. Unexpected Company

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for Lancelot Week 2017, Day 6. The prompt is promises/commitment. (Unbeta'ed)

The hall was oddly quiet, each and every face solely focused on the newly arrived strangers standing before the throne.

They had showed up unannounced, with only a mere courtesy call before requesting permission to land. However, considering their previous failed attempts, it wasn't too surprising for them to try and force his hand.

The company before him was small, only consisting of five individuals, all clad in the traditional robes of coalition peace unit. Their faces were neutral, a fake serenity etched into their smiles and yet, Lotor could see tension in those shoulders. Even though all of them had the same outfit, he could immediately realize one was not like the others.

_Well…well… what kind of game was the coalition playing this time?_

A moment later, a young man who was almost surrounded by the other four, took a step forward, confirming Lotor’s suspicion.

“Emperor Lotor,” he greeted, his soft voice echoing against the walls. His body was lean but tall, hands and fingers posed in such a way that they conveyed elegance and poise while the whites of his robes immediately diverted attention to his darker complexion.

Although it was surprising to hear the title “Emperor” from a coalition force officer, Lotor forced his expression to stay neutral.

“Thank you for accepting us into your palace and granting an audience. We humbly show our gratitude.” At his words all five of them bowed their heads, arms straight at their side.

Even from his throne Lotor could see the vulnerable spot at the back of the other’s neck, the soft looking hair parting to sides to show the skin, round ears sticking out.

A human boy…

He looked…  _fragile_.

“I am called Lance and I am a delegate from Intergalactic Coalition Peace Unit, here to negotiate on the behalf of the coalition.”

When the boy raised his head, blue eyes fixed on Lotor, the emperor couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows, a polite but condescending smile settling across his lips.

The coalition, Lotor thought. - had to consist of idiots, if they thought a pretty face was enough to get Lotor to agree to their terms.

Uncrossing his legs, he leaned forward.

If so, then they would have to get used to  _crushing_  disappointment.

Rising to his feet, Lotor gave all members of the company a once over. Despite their similar clothing, all of them looked like they were from different planets. “I welcome you, members of ICPU. I hope you will enjoy your stay with us.”

Then gesturing towards Acxa, he called for their dismissal. “Please, let my people escort you to your chambers, I am sure you will find everything to your liking.”

The company tensed a bit at the dismissal but with a small hand movement from Lance, they settled down.

_Interesting…_

“Thank you Emperor, for your kindness.” The boy replied, soon leading the group towards the exit.

As the company left the throne room, Lotor beckoned Acxa to his side. “Find out who they are,” he ordered, gaze fixed on the door they had just exited.

Lotor’s eyes narrowed. “Especially the human”

“Yes sire,”

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

“Lance Alvarez.”

Acxa’s calm voice narrated as Lotor took in the information on the pages. “Started as a pilot cadet in Intergalactic Coalition Academy, only to switch to Diplomatic Service Division after two years.”

Lotor focused his gaze on the dated photograph, taking in how the human looked even younger and naïve in his academy uniform.

“He continued his hands on training on Planet Altea, even serving under Queen Allura’s court as a missionary for diplomatic rehabilitation.”

He raised his gaze to link it with Acxa’s, eyes turning cold at the fancy word “diplomatic rehabilitation”.

Ah, such a polite way to say liberation from Galra Empire...

A brief silence hanged between them, then Lotor once again turned his attention on the pages, carefully pulling out the last one to go over Alvarez’s latest movements.

“He is relatively young when compared to the other members of the ICPU. It seems his work with Queen Allura got him a spot within their ranks.”

“And the others from the company?”

“They are from different backgrounds but none of them have diplomatic authority. They are simply here to escort Alvarez.”

Lotor nodded, he had guessed that much, noticing how the other four only seemed to follow the human but it was nice to confirm his assumptions.

“And this mission?”

Acxa shifted on her heels, her eyes briefly avoiding his gaze. “It seems it was on voluntary basis.”

Lotor narrowed his eyes, once again his attention focusing on the old photograph of Lance. “He volunteered for this mission.” He stated, assessing the situation, turning it on all of its angles to find the weak spot.

Perhaps it was the ambition of a young officer, the crushing need to prove himself to his superiors…

He looked at the smile across Lance’s inanimate face.

Or maybe it was simply arrogance.

Whatever it may be, Lotor wasn’t going to let the human have his way.

“Incoming Transmission from Ship 468/A”

The metallic voice of the computer demanded their attention immediately.

A sudden nervous energy ran through Lotor’s back, his fingers momentarily twitching over the file. Closing it swiftly, he pushed it towards his left.

“Accept the transmission.” He ordered, careful at keeping his voice in control. Vaguely he was aware of Acxa moving at his back and settling on his right.

A tick later the line opened, a tired but satisfied face greeting them.

“Sire,”

“ _Ah_ ,” Lotor acknowledged, his tone turning friendly. “Keith, I presume your mission was successful.”

“Yes, sire. Ezor and I will be passing Solace system in just a few vargas.”

“No injuries?”

“None.”

“Excellent,” Lotor praised, feeling his eyes turning warm and hating himself for it. “I’ll expect your detailed report when you are back. However sent a preview to Acxa, we’ll probably need the distraction.”

Keith’s brows furrowed, suspicion immediately settling into his features. Lotor had to stop himself from smiling. “Is something wrong?” In just seconds Keith’s eyes were looking up and focusing on his sister for confirmation.

Leaning forward Lotor tilted his head, temple resting on his fist. “Of course not, just a small diversion from the program. Nothing of concern.”

Keith didn’t look convinced but his attention was divided, his eyes darting between Acxa and Lotor. “But something is going on?” he insisted.

Barely containing himself from huffing, Lotor leaned back, his eyes briefly focusing on the file. “Just an unexpected company, nothing we can’t handle.”

“ICPU is here.”

Lotor sent a warning side glance to Acxa but her attention was only on Keith.

At the mention of ICPU, Keith’s brows raised in surprise, his face being obscured by the energetic entrance of Ezor.

“ _Ohhhh!!_ ” she exclaimed covering Keith’s line of vision. “Peace unit, how sweet of them!”

Acxa looked dissatisfied with her reaction but Lotor allowed a smug smile. “Indeed,” he agreed. “However they’ll soon understand there are some things you can’t solve with sweetness.”

Ezor giggled on screen but Keith was giving him a questioning look.

"Did they finally grow tired of you slipping them?"

Lotor gave a dismissing wave.

“There is nothing to worry about,” he stated, hoping the conviction in his tone will squash Keith’s worries. “Soon enough, we’ll deal with this Lance Alvarez and send him back empty handed. Then we can-“

“Did you say Lance Alvarez?!”

Lotor frowned, eyes immediately drawn to Keith’s shocked expression.

Behind him Acxa was already speaking. “Yes, he is the representative of ICPU for this mission.”

On the screen Keith looked like he had spent too many rounds with a Clabbertooth. At his side Ezor was giving the boy a strange look.

“You know him,” Lotor stated, his brain searching any and every incident Keith might have come face to face with a member of the ICPU but coming emp–

Kerberos!

Reaching for the file, Lotor turned the pages, finally landing on the page listing all previous missions and there, in fine print was the word Lotor was afraid of – Kerberos.

“Kerberos…” Lotor said, eyes narrowed and assessing the situation.

A soft gasp reached his ears but when he looked up Keith was in control. “Yes,” he said simply. “I was there hoping to find some leads when the crisis in Kerberos happened. Lance-“

Cutting himself of Keith turned his gaze away.

Lotor couldn’t stop his frown. So this Lance boy was the one Keith had talked about…

“ _Oohhhhhh!_ ” Ezor cooed, her fingers running through and messing Keith’s hair. “Someone has a crush!” she added in a sing song voice.

A barely visible flush slowly trickled its way on Keith’s cheeks, Lotor’s eyes trailing the process and trying to keep himself from saying anything unwise.

“No!” Keith exclaimed but Lotor knew how he had been after that mission, how he had talked about this one guy who had negotiated under duress, made a plan and even got Keith to trust him…

This…was not good.

“Lotor, “ Keith called, this time his tone urgent. “Look-“

“Enough!”

Every one of his generals fell silent at his tone. “Were you going to say he is too good, Keith?”  Leaning back Lotor linked his fingers. “No matter,” he stated. “We will take care of Lance Alvarez. You focus on getting back home.” Fixing his gaze on Keith, Lotor gritted his teeth. “Understood?”

On screen Keith took a deep breath, his mind accepting the direct order as his muscles relaxed against his seat.

“Yes, sire.”

“Good.” Lotor praised, his finger rising up to finish the call. “Contact Zethrid and Narti,” he ordered. “And report back when you are clear home.”

This time both of them replied.

“Vrepit Sa.”

Then the connection was off.

“Acxa,” Lotor called, his eyes still on the black transmission screen. “Invite our guests to dinner.”

As Acxa nodded behind his back, Lotor turned his gaze once more to the file.

“Let’s see just how _good_ he is.”


	2. The Opening Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You weren't supposed to show your desire, your endgame… It was the most basic rule of the negotiations.   
> But then again, there wasn't even going to be one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...it has been *squints at the date* 6 months... Yeah...  
> It would be such an understatement if I told you this chapter took longer than I've anticipated. 
> 
> But after losing the draft TWICE ( yeah...that happened ) I can only see myself as lucky.
> 
> So, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :) and if you want, come and talk to me.

The silence that hanged around the dining room table was almost suffocating. With the cling clang of delicate ceramics being the only prominent noise in the room, tense breathing of the guests seemed even more oppressing.

Of course, that  _was_  the purpose of the whole ordeal.

Leaning back on his chair, Lotor reached for his drink, eyes briefly taking in all of his guests, and for a second  _almost_  fixing on Alvarez.

The boy had  _changed_. Long gone was the white neutral robes of the peace unit, long gone was the empty wrists, and simple shoes…

 _Now_  Alvarez looked impressive _._

The navy blue pants and collared robe with intricate gold etchings were striking against his complexion and his blue eyes were even more prominent. His wrists were hugged by two large bracelets, also gold, also stylish… and completely, entirely  _Altean_.

Seeing the familiar jewelry, something vicious churned inside Lotor's stomach, burning deep at the hollow of his chest and almost clamping around his throat. 

 _But,_ he didn't  _feel_  nostalgia! He didn't need it!

And  _certainly_  he wasn't going to be manipulated by such obvious tactics!

Forcing his gaze away, Lotor squashed it all down and let a crafted expression to settle across his face. His mind still whirled and turned in circles for a few seconds, assessing the way the boy looked and how, despite the change in his wardrobe, his neck still looked vulnerable, round ears sticking out and giving the whole appearance an almost funny feeling.

No matter though… 

Lotor would be sure to use everything in his power to manage the situation and come out with the most gain.

Unfortunately, 'everything in his power' didn't consist of  _much_. With the rapidly expanding power of the Intergalactic Coalition, it wasn't possible to be openly rude or forceful.

And with his generals still on a highly sensitive mission…

No…he couldn’t be dismissive. 

What he could be was…

  _frustrating_

“I hope your chambers were to your liking" he cracked the silence with a pleasant smile. Then taking a sip from his drink, he deliberately fixed his gaze on Alvarez.

Cued the boy raised his head, pretty blue eyes linking with his.

“Yes, thank you, your Highness. For our comfortable chambers and this wonderful dinner. It has been such a delight after our long journey"

Briefly Alvarez’s gaze shifted, encompassing the rest of his team. 

A waste of time...They were simply extras. 

 _Still..._ Lotor inclined his head towards them, voice turning accommodating when he replied.

“You are most welcome. I hope Olkari cuisine agrees with you. I found, despite its good taste, sometimes it can take a while for one to acquire the taste.”

“Then maybe you shouldn't have invaded an Olkari planet"

Lotor's eyes immediately snapped towards the accusing voice, gaze turning cool while his body stayed controlled and relaxed. 

The woman who spoke looked to be part Olkari, fierce eyes glinting on her solemn face.

“Rykun!” Alvarez’s voice was low, controlled but with a warning edge. “My apologies, your Highness" he continued immediately, possibly afraid of a moody outrage from Lotor or more likely concerned of losing his chances at negotiations. “Rykun simply-"

“No need for an apology, Officer Alvarez" Leaving his glass on the table he gave a deceptively understanding smile. “Officer Rykun is right, after all. Maybe I  _should_   _have_  settled on a different planet. But it must be  _just_  the Olkari's luck"

For a few seconds Rykun looked as if she was ready to jump over the table and kill him in one strike. Behind, Lotor felt the way Acxa stiffened her pose, no doubt turning defensive with a threatening look on her face.

A second later, the distinct voice of a throat being cleared called all of their attention, every eye turning towards Alvarez who -  

-had a bright smile on his face?!

Lotor forced himself to stay neutral, his smile staying but mind turning calculative as he tried to see two steps forward into Alvarez's game.

“Please" the other started, voice warm and pleasant. “Let's not ruin a perfectly good meal. I always find disagreements to be more  _agreeable_  after a full stomach" With ease he gave Lotor a wink!  _A wink_! How ridiculous…

But when he turned towards Rykun, Lotor caught the warning fire in the boy's eyes.

Surprisingly or maybe predictably Rykun fell silent, her stiff back leaning against the ornamental wooden chair, tight fists carefully placed across her lap and hidden from the view in mere seconds.

At that sight, Lotor felt a strange excitement ran through his veins, Alvarez's power over the rest of the group causing something dangerously close to satisfaction to curl around his stomach.

He could see why Keith would like the man…

_No!…_

That didn't matter...

“We thank you for your hospitality, your Highness"

With a brief flicker of his fingers Lotor stopped the other, one of his brows rising.

It was enough for today.

“As I have expressed before, you are most welcome, Officer Alvarez" Unlinking his legs, he moved up on his feet. “ _Unfortunately_  I must leave your pleasant company for tonight. I’m afraid, pressing matters await"

At the dismissal, an adorable frown marred Alvarez's face, almost as if he had been expecting Lotor to stay, drinking and chatting into the night.

Lotor wasn't going to fall for that pout.

Gesturing towards the table he gave the group another practiced polite smile. “However, please enjoy the rest of your evening"

“Uh..of course, thank you" Alvarez replied, but Lotor was already half way across the room with Acxa at his heels.

Without another look he exited the dining room, his feet unconsciously taking him towards his quarters.

So... Alvarez was pretty, with a warm teasing smile, polite, well-chosen words and an incredible control over his team…

Maybe this was surprising for someone who was as young as him but certainly it was nothing extraordinary…

He was interesting, yes. Talented, maybe...

But could he handle frustration?...

Lotor smirked, fangs glinting against the lights across the corridor walls.

Only one way to find out.

\--*--

Next day Lotor woke up to a bright day, complete with a vast green forest view, and a gentle breeze fluttering in from the open windows. 

He stretched his muscles, spine going rigid before gradually relaxing and when he passed to the adjacent living room, local Tarcyn tea was already waiting for him, along with the ever dependable presence of Acxa and the electronic screen that had the daily reports.

“Good morning" Lotor greeted, immediately reaching for the tea and letting its spices invade his senses.

Initially he had to be indifferent about the local customs and preferences of the planets he had conquered for the Galra Empire. But with Zarkon’s death and the uprising of the druids and the civil war  _AND_  the formation of the Intergalactic Coalition…

Well… 

Lotor had been trying to enjoy what was left and actually  _keep_  them as they were.

“Good morning, sire" Acxa replied, voice calm and as always in control. Though... something felt off.

Lotor gave his general a side glance but stayed silent as he seated himself. Then leaving the tea on the table he reached for the tablet. “Is there anything you would like to share?”

Acxa frowned, her expression turning darker, and for a brief second  _doubt_  flickering in her eyes. But she never spoke unless she was sure, so Lotor waited. He could give his most trusted general that much.

After a brief pause, Acxa raised her eyes, linking them with Lotor's. “Sire,” she started. “ICPU has been asking for an audience for some time and if Keith's report is to be taken as objective, now they have sent one of their talented negotiators. They are taking this process seriously.”

Taking another sip from the tea and crossing his legs, Lotor leaned back on his chair. “Indeed" he approved.

Acxa’s jaw locked, her shoulders tensing briefly. It was so strange to witness the same reaction he had seen on Keith to be mirrored on her body. But then again, maybe same mannerisms were expectable for siblings.

“which means they won't stop until they get what they want or-"

“Or claim they have exhausted all possible options for peaceful negotiations, leaving them with no other choice but to apply a more forward  _preventive_  approach"

Acxa took in a controlled breath, her voice suddenly turning quieter. “War…”

After a brief glance at his general, Lotor diverted his eyes towards the green view that lay across the wide windows. “Yes,” he agreed, tone strangely calm. “war.”

It had been a long and exhausting struggle after Zarkon's death. A bloody uprising and civil war following the emperor's demise, stretching for seven years and breaking havoc within the Galra ranks. 

And even after Lotor had ended the reign of druids, squashed down the opposition and salvaged what was left of the Galra Empire, he knew the nation was barely holding together. The only reason as to  _why_  they hadn't destroyed themselves, was because they were being  _threatened to be destroyed_  by outside forces.

With such delicate balances and a tired nation, war with the Intergalactic Coalition was the last thing that they needed.

Forcing those bleak thoughts away, Lotor turned towards his general. “I am aware of the risks, Acxa” he stated, tone firm but devoid of accusation. “We only have to stall a bit longer. Until we can find the right conditions"

Acxa nodded, her shoulders still stiff but her face clear. “Yes, sire"

With a brief look at his general, Lotor once again turned his attention on the reports. “So,” he murmured. “How are our guests?”

“They are currently in the dining room.” she reported. “Breakfast has been prepared for the group per your instructions.”

Lotor hummed, quickly dismissing the first few pages to look for any information regarding his generals' mission, only to end up with disappointment. Forcing down his sigh, he swiped left to skim through the notes about pollution levels.

“He wasn't pleased"

At that, Lotor almost smiled, lip for a second quirking at the corner. “Is that so?”

Acxa distributed her weight to her other feet. “He’d been expecting you to join them"

Without looking up Lotor underlined a paragraph on the screen. “It is tragic how sometimes reality falls short in meeting our expectations.” Reaching for his tea, he took his last sip. “Please inform the delegation that unfortunately I won't be able to join them for today and arrange someone from staff to give them a local tour"

Acxa nodded. “Already handled.” she replied, causing Lotor to look up, proud satisfaction flooding his chest. “Yraen will accompany them today.”

This time, Lotor let a smirk settle across his lips. “Good choice" he appreciated before moving to the next page of the report.

That ought to keep Alvarez occupied for today and meanwhile-

“Acxa, reschedule our meeting with the Mayor Ryken. It looks like we have to talk about the pollution levels.”

After a brief pause Lotor raised his eyes again, gaze linking with Acxa's as his fingers curled tightly around the screen. “And try to contact Ezor again”

Something dark passed across her face, worry flashing briefly, before she was once again in complete control.

Lotor squashed down the same worry, trying to list all of the perfectly mundane reasons as to why Keith had failed to contact them and report their reunion with Narti and Zethrid. But his heart still constricted, throat closing off, acid churning and burning his stomach...

Lowering her gaze Acxa gave him a soft bow, her voice devoid of any tremor. “Yes, sire"

And even though it didn't help to eradicate the worry, Lotor still appreciated the gesture.

Forcing it all into a neat box at the back of his mind, he once again turned back to the reports, letting promising advancements in energy production to distract him for the time being.

\--*--

Unfortunately there was only so much that reports and administrative meetings could do to quench circling thoughts.

And even after two days the worry continued to gnaw at Lotor's gut, clawing into his heart with each hour passing without a new word from Keit- from the mission.

However the sky was clear in Olkari, sun bright and merciless, weather heavy with the summer humidity. Every member of his team was busy with countless duties, too immersed into their own struggles. 

When faced with such unfavorable circumstances, it felt good to be outside, to be active, to move with purpose.

Lotor took several shallow breaths, letting the familiar weight of his sword comfort him as he side stepped yet another attack. His heart beat forcefully in his chest, fingers almost slipping and muscles burning with exhaustion.

“Your Highness!”

At the sudden unfamiliar voice, Lotor turned his head, the loose strands from his braided hair clinging to his sweaty skin with the movement. 

For a brief second his eye caught the blue jewelry, the soft tan skin under the late lights of the afternoon, and then a roar urgently guided his attention towards the Galra soldier who was  _dead on_ charging towards him.

_Shit!_

Even with his exhausted body Lotor managed to move to the right, side stepping the other and twisting his body to land a kick at his opponent's shin. The movement messed up his balance leaving Lotor staggering but the damage was already done. 

 _Now_  Hton lay a few feet away, his pride no doubt wounded but his body tired enough to give up and stay down.

 _Fucking finally_...

Every bone in Lotor's miserable body hurt, a new wave of sweat running down his naked chest and the humid weather making everything even more suffocating. Squeezing his sides with digging fingers, Lotor tried to get his breathing under control.

They had been at it for... hours now and it even hurt to think, let alone be upright and yet, it had been absolutely useless in helping with the nervous energy accumulating at the hollow of his chest, expanding with every second that went by without a word from his Keith and generals.

Maybe the officer could offer him a distraction..

But first-

With a brief glance at Alvarez (Was that a blush on the boy's face?  _Curious_..) he turned back to Hton. “Good" he praised. “However you should have realized by now that the battle cries are only counterproductive.”

Hton gave a groan from his position but didn't move, instead chose to turn and lie on his back, his huge chest heaving with exertion.

Well... Lotor couldn't really blame him. He felt like crap too.

Turning towards the benches beside the gate, he carefully kept his spine straight, shoulders back and face calm. He couldn't show Alvarez any weakness, no matter the agony his muscles conveyed to him.

“Officer Alvarez,” he greeted, pleased when his voice came out normal. “I see you have found my private training ground.”

Alvarez actually looked a bit embarrassed at that, his previous blush deepening. A hand rose to his neck, single finger scratching the soft skin where his hair parted. “Well,” he started, eyes fleeting across Lotor's body and the water flask on the bench. “I know you have a busy schedule, your Highness but I wanted to catch you for a brief-"

Looking up, the boy suddenly fell silent.

Hton was finally up, his giant body staggering towards the gate as he lifted a left off morning star and placed it on the weapon bench.

“Thank you, sire"

Lotor gave him a brief acknowledging nod. “Remember to assess the strength of your opponent before acting"

“Yes, sire" The soldier bowed before tiredly shuffling away.

When he turned back Alvarez’s eyes were on him, the blush still high on his cheeks.

_Interesting…_

With a calculative move Lotor picked off a towel from the bench and slowly used it to dry the sweat from his chest. And  _surely_  Alvarez's eyes followed the movement, breaths turning tight.

“I must admit” he offered; gaze entirely focused on Alvarez as he moved the towel at the back of his neck. He was determined to see his each and every reaction. “I am surprised that you have found this place.”

“I…uh-"

Alvarez still looked entirely focused on his chest.

_Hmm..._

Lotor couldn't stop the amusement, tinted with pity and a tiny bit of excitement, to spread across his body.

How surprising…

And potentially  _exploitable_ …

With a raised eye brow he left the towel across his shoulders to get a glass of water. “So how did you really find this place?”

This time, the boy coughed a few times, his gaze finally rising up to meet Lotor's eyes. “I…I merely asked.”

He had... _asked_? 

Lotor's eyes almost narrowed with suspicion but as he continued to watch, confidence and proper etiquette turned back to Alvarez, face smoothing out, posture relaxing but  _his eyes…_  

They still burned with the same intensity.

“I would like an audience.”

Lotor gave him a side look, before leaving the glass on the bench to untie his hair. “I apologize, Officer.” With practiced moves he opened the braids, letting the thick hair breathe and fall down his back. “I have no available slots today. I must attend a meeting with the Mayor in fifteen minutes.”

Alvarez didn't even look put out by the news, he simply smiled. “I'll take it.” Then half turning towards the gate he tilted his head. “Please lead the way, Emperor"

Lotor wasn't sure if he was annoyed or impressed by the boy's tenacity but he wasn't going to let it get to him. 

Shoulders back, he closed the distance in two steps, purposefully brushing against Alvarez as he passed through the gate, skin relieved to finally enjoy the shadows.

“As you wish"

Without waiting to see whether or not Alvarez was following, Lotor moved down the corridor, his feet taking him towards the secluded baths lined adjacent to the garden and training grounds.

“I must warn you, Officer. I was being completely honest when I said I have no time.”

Pushing open a door on the right Lotor watched as the other followed him, a mischievous smile spreading across his distracting lips.

Lotor wondered if this was what pulled Keith under the man's lure.

“Should I have reservations about your declarations, your Highness?”

The blue jewelry caught the lights, glinting and bouncing off the shiny tiles, the turquoise and indigo intricate designs of the lakes, rivers and waves expanding the blue in Alvarez's eyes.

For a few seconds Lotor let his gaze linger, taking in the image Alvarez presented...

Poised, yet playful

Serene and beautiful

 _Altean_ …

Taking a deep breath Lotor turned his back and gave him a look over his shoulder, in control and pompous. Almost teasing...

“People  _assume_ …”

Then without ceremony he untied the belts of his pants, letting them drop to the floor. Ignoring the sudden silence, he crouched down to make quick work of his boots, in a few seconds leaving them behind and moving towards the showers.

“So,” he called back to Alvarez. “What was the thing you wanted to discuss, Officer Alvarez?” Finding the right buttons on the panel Lotor turned on the sprays, and moved into the open shower.

There was still silence at his back.

Lotor smirked. So, it wasn't just his chest then.

Tilting his head back he enjoyed the way water ran down his body, soothing away the effects of the heat and vigorous training. 

A look over his shoulder showed the beet red face of Alvarez, the hunger which was so blatantly shining in those eyes, sending a shiver down Lotor's spine. For only a second he let himself imagine, the way the boy's skin would feel under his fingertips, the way his body would quiver in passionate tryst, the softness of that fragile neck…

Then without ceremony he reached back to press on a button, activating the blurred modesty strip. “Officer?” he called, this time turning to face Alvarez, water running down his hair.

Alvarez blinked then jerked then closed his open mouth, eyes linking with Lotor's as his pretty blush deepened across his cheeks. “Uh- yes…” he murmured, almost like a déjà vu of the training ground; however this time his recovery was much faster. “I wanted to discuss an arrangement for a meeting.”

Lotor reached for a hidden compartment at the left wall, gathering body lotion to start on methodically cleaning his body from sweat and dust. “Unfortunately unexpected arrival of your company made it a touch difficult for us to adjust my schedule.”

“I am aware of the unideal circumstances, your Highness and I apologize for any inconvenience.” Taking a sharp breath Alvarez fixed his gaze on Lotor with a new wave of determination. “However, I believe it would be beneficial for both parties if we could agree upon an appropriate time to discuss our issues"

Lotor let his fingers ran through his hair, closing his eyes to feel the water ran down his face.

The boy was certainly stubborn...

Not lingering he turned his back to Alvarez, starting to scrub the lotion off his body.

Maybe he should have found this incident weird, after all trying to get an appointment from a ruler when said ruler was in shower, was rather unorthodox and could be deemed extremely annoying but Lotor found…

He found, he was quite enjoying himself.

And  _now_... the opening act of the game

Letting his hands ran down his body, Lotor hummed. “I agree,” he replied, sending a brief look over his shoulder. “However you must realize my dilemma, Officer. I can't simply discard my schedule.”

“Of course not!” Alvarez exclaimed, hands rising up to open on both sides of his chest. “I simply ask for a brief meeting this week. I am sure we can arrange a suitable time.”

With one last wave down his hair, Lotor shut of the shower, body turning to fully face Alvarez. “I'll put in your request with Yraen to find an appropriate time for our meeting.”

Alvarez smiled, all polite and hopeful. “Thank you, your Highness. I am sure it would be beneficial for all of us.”

Lotor let his lips curl into a brief and fake smile, waiting for Alvarez to turn and leave but the boy stayed put, eyes linked with his, some unreadable combination of emotions on his face.

A new wave of excitement flourished inside Lotor, his body tingling under the attention. Clearing his throat he gave Alvarez a certain look, fingers over the buttons that will clear out the screen and allow him to exit the shower.

“I have to get dressed, Officer"

Alvarez looked surprised for a few seconds, his thin trimmed eyebrows rising. “Of course, I didn't-" he babbled, eyes fleeting down the blurred screen for a few treacherous seconds before face turning bright red and eyes focusing on the ground tiles.

An amused smirk settled on Lotor's lips, desire running down his spine with a shock.

“Unless..” he teased. “you want to stay"

It was incredibly cute to see the boy ran out, with pretty flushed cheeks, bitten lips and a mumbled apology.

“Turn left then right down the corridor!” he called after him, a chuckle soon finding him as he moved out of the shower to get dressed.

Perhaps it had been that burning desire inside the boy's eyes, or the beauty of that blush across his soft skin...

No matter... 

Lotor knew he would figure it all out eventually.


	3. The Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor has been playing this game for a long time.  
> It was a matter of lion and prey, a constant dance of polite masks, hidden agendas and the absolute art of avoidance.  
> He knew every step and he knew every turn.  
> And in this dance there was no place for any surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of! Thank you for all the wonderful comments and kudos! ^^  
> The past month has been a bit hectic with travel plans, one domestic and one to Italy <3 So, even though this chapter had been mostly finished I didn't have time for clean up :( But now... I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> On another note... can season 6 start already???!

The next time Lotor saw Alvarez was two days later, across the table of a meeting room designed for official government business.

After their encounter, Lotor had promptly let Yraen organize the pre-agreed meeting, personally informing the officer about time and place, and  _gracefully_  accepting the boy’s gratitude.

And not only had Lotor seen to the organization but he had even  _attended the meeting_!

Albeit, it was only for the first five minutes of it, but there had been an urgent matter -  _an_   _absolute emergency_ , please excuse me, Officer Alvarez. Can we please re-organize our meeting? Thank you _so much_ for your understanding...

Lotor smirked.

He had a feeling this was going to be easier than getting a Grogarneck to chase a carrot.

And all Lotor needed was a single slip up. A single one, and Alvarez would be just another face from ICPU; foolish, dazed and empty handed.

Leaning back on his chair, he crossed his legs. Before him electronic reports occupied the better half of the desk, barely leaving a place for him to situate his tea, but despite the crushing amount of issues, he felt somehow accomplished.

After all, he had been playing this game for a long time.

It was a matter of lion and its prey, a constant dance of polite masks and hidden agendas. 

It was the absolute art of avoidance. And even a pretty face like Alvarez couldn't move fast enough to catch up to him. 

For a second his mind lingered across the pink hue that had touched Alvarez's cheeks, the humidity of the shower, vibrant blue of the tiles...fire glimmering inside the boy's eyes...

Taking a shallow breath he leaned forward, hands possessively spreading over the table while shocking warmth curled and fizzled around his stomach, blood singing with a sudden selfish need. 

He couldn't- He didn't want it! 

He certainly didn't  _need_  it! 

Determined to squash the treacherous feeling down, he forced himself to focus on the task at hand. Quickly combing through the electronic files, he organized them into neat groups, fingers efficiently moving across the table and offering his mind a distracting outlet.

When he was finished he felt more grounded, mind now occupied, not by a pretty ICPU officer but instead with the alarming pollution rates and decreased levels of vital resources.

Frowning down at the reports Lotor tapped on one of them to enlarge it. Unfortunately with each passing day, pollution and sickness increased among cities, people's patience decreasing with each gram of depleted resources. 

In reality, the situation only required cruel but simple math; with increased population and blocked trade routes, dried up resources were an inevitable consequence.

With a sigh Lotor leaned back, tea long forgotten. Apart from keeping ICPU at bay, it seemed he had other concerns. For a brief second his gaze shifted towards a single report at the left bottom corner. 

It was short, almost a memo. An encrypted private memo, to be precise... 

And even though he knew what it said, with each passing day he had hoped for something more. 

Suddenly a brief strong rap against the door stole Lotor's attention, causing him to raise his head and reply. "Come in"

The opening door revealed a tired looking Acxa, the lines around her mouth deepened by the worry.

"Sire," she greeted, moving across the room.

He chose to stay silent, keeping a steady gaze on his general. He trusted her to know which news he was expecting. But the expression on her face gave him all he had to know.

"I wasn't able to establish contact with them."

Ignoring the way Acxa's voice almost cracked, Lotor dismissed the old memo with a flick of his hand. There was nothing they could do. He couldn't reach out, he couldn't send a search party, he couldn't even mention it to anyone but Acxa. Intergalactic Coalition had people everywhere, eyes and ears constantly observing, constantly searching... 

They could only wait...

Lotor  _loathed_  it.

"I see..." he commented, choosing to turn his attention towards the rest of the reports. 

Pollution... depleted resources... unrest among citizens...

"Mayor Ryner is opportunistic, if not smart. She knows with the way the tension is climbing we don't have much time."

Acxa stayed silent, her eyes never leaving him. If she had any qualms with the sudden way that he changed the subject, she didn’t comment on it.

Shifting through the numerous reports from different planets, Lotor finally leaned his head against his fist. "It is only a matter of time before she learns about the situation in other planets and vica versa."

"What would you like to do, sire?"

 _What are your orders?_  

That was what Acxa asked and what Lotor clearly heard. As always her practical side dominated her mannerisms, her direct nature reminding him of another.

For a second messy hair and dark eyes flashed in his mind, yearning pulling at his heart. But he could only focus on what he could solve.

So, that's what he did.

"Have Yraen compile a report from the general data. And let's send out a call to each Mayor. We'll have a meeting to discuss the situation."

Acxa gave him a silent look but still nodded in agreement. 

Leaning back on his chair Lotor gazed at his cold tea. "And it is better to keep this issue away from ICPU. Keep Alvarez occupied. I believe the old forest city tour would be an invaluable experience."

That got a private smile from his general, the sides of Acxa's eyes crinkling with amusement. 

"Of course, sire"

Lotor allowed a small smile.

After all, how could he be a good host if he didn't give Alvarez a chance to acquaint himself with the local planet.

That would have been simply ...  _rude_.

His smile turned into a smirk.

\--*--

They had a certain flow. 

It was a proven technique when 'entertaining' Intergalactic Coalition officers, a tested guideline designed to keep them occupied and on their toes. 

However, even with its nature as the perfect smoke screen, it wasn't used too often.

In fact, in all seven instances of Intergalactic Coalition's attempts at negotiations, it had been only needed twice. And during those rare occasions the delegate had given up even before reaching step six.

Across the courtyard, Lotor followed the white robed group with a mild amount of amusement. 

Currently, Alvarez was on step four.

Beside the officer, Yraen was talking animatedly, her tail swishing with each step and lightly,  _annoyingly_ , tapping against Alvarez's lean frame. 

From previous experience Lotor knew how Acxa informed the other about the whole ordeal, so he only felt amusement as he watched Yraen as she gave her all into the performance, turning into a truly and tearfully annoying guide.

Right on cue, Hton moved across the yard, carrying across his shoulders two enormous baskets, filled with small but spiked green plants. They were called  _Rhitorn_  by the locals, an unpopular fruit due to its poisonous nature for Olkari and its sharp smell. 

Over the years they had proven to be the perfect appetizers for the Galran.

A moment later, with an almost practiced move Yraen stirred the group towards Hton, her tail swishing from left to right, her arms opening wide to show off a monument, her steps leading the group expertly-

1...

2...

Alvarez opened his mouth, his eyes going wide.

3

Hton's body collided with a white robed figure, rhitorns falling over the delegates and with an almost comicial sound  _bursting._

Dark green liquid splashed across Alvarez's shocked face and clothes, along with other members of the delegation, quite effectively ruining their pristine look.

Lotor tried hard to keep his snicker contained, a bubbly satisfaction spreading across his body at the sight of a certain ruined delegate. 

Green fluid dripped down Alvarez's face, his robes stained with big blotches.

It almost felt refreshing, this childish satisfaction, this immature amusement at seeing the boy  _ruined._

Hiding his smile behind his hand, Lotor moved further back into the alcove, eyes carefully watching as Hton moved close to apologize to the group, his big hands doing an excellent job in spreading the stains as he tried to wipe away the liquid.

Now Alvarez would lose precious time, going to his room to change and bathe, soaking in warm water, rubbing against his tanned arms to get clean, skin ghosting with an opened door-

A warm tingle went up Lotor's spine in an unexpected flare-

"Sire?"

Swallowing at the sudden dryness at his throat, Lotor turned to face Acxa. 

"Yes?"

Acxa briefly looked down at the courtyard, eyes quickly taking in the way Yraen moved the group towards the gates before focusing on him.

"It has been scheduled."

Lotor simply nodded, everything coming into focus and turning bleak in a few precious seconds. 

The Mayors, the pollution, the over population and their own personal ticking bomb...

"Excellent" he told Acxa, pushing for a self-assured persona of a leader.

Then with a brief look down at the now empty court yard he turned to leave. "Keep them occupied while I handle this."

Acxa gave him a simple nod.

It was time for yet another show.

\--*--

When he had gotten the news of Zarkon's death, still exiled to the outer ranges of the galaxy, Lotor had been disappointed, sad, angry... 

It had come as a disturbing shock, changing most, if not all variables affecting his equilibrium.

But in all hardship and chaos that followed the death of his father, he had never imagined his life would be drowned in endless politics and constant threats.

.. 

In hindsight...it hadn't been much of a change.

"-no chance of sustaining the increased population! We simply do not have the resources to provide for our people AND the Galra!"

As she talked, Droan's representative looked even bluer across her face, voice getting higher and eyes shining like steel. Even though the intercommunication lines could only be powered enough to reflect a mere non-corporeal form, her presence felt too real. 

As her words got a round of approval, non-corporeal forms of the other mayors nodding and murmuring among themselves, Lotor had to focus on maintaining his composure.

"We are allocating even more resources to Galrans, more heat and more food! Unless there is a plan to support our planet it is only futile to spare resources"

More _heat_?! That was her point?! 

For a second Lotor wanted to yell at her face, grabbing her across the shoulders to demand an explanation as to why a cold blooded race accustomed to low degrees such as the Droans, would be afraid to spare some heat for his people?! Why wouldn't any of them try and meet him at halfway?...

But showing anger, yelling out his frustrations... 

It wasn't the way.

With a practiced move he rose from his chair, instantly gathering the attention of the others. 

"Mayor Mare," he started, careful to keep his voice sincere. "First, I must confess how inspiring I find your determination to ensure better conditions for your people. It is simply a great and absolutely  _vital_  trait a leader should have. I am sure your people appreciate and support you in each step."

Silence followed Lotor's next breath, each and every face in the room slowly turning towards him. However Lotor carefully kept his eyes on the prize, gaze never wavering from Mayor Mare.

"With such an understanding of a great leader, surely you must realize the dilemma that we face." Suspicion and interest shone in the other's eyes, the webs between her fingers vibrating with nervous energy.

Without any hesitation Lotor continued to hold her gaze for one..two.. three-

Mare blinked for a second, a thin membrane closing over her eyes.

Taking his cue, Lotor turned towards the others, arms and chest opening, voice filling the room. "It is my responsibility to ensure sufficient living conditions for my people, as it is yours. It is our  _duty_  as their leaders to give them the opportunity to  _live._  And  _together_  it is our deepest purest wish to provide the best for  _all_  of our citizens-"

Once again turning towards Mare, Lotor opened up his hand, fingers reaching in a subtle way. "-Droan and Galra"

Mare looked conflicted, a loaded silence surrounding them. It was clear that she didn't know what to choose, approval or rejection. With her, the other mayors looked unsure, their eyes shifting from left to right and back again.

With a final energy Lotor took a step towards the center of the room. "I realize the severity and difficulty of the situation that we face. All I want-" he stressed, taking in every member of the conversation. "-is, for us to work together and find a solution that would benefit all of us."

As he once again turned back to Mare, he had to force himself to stay sincere against the face of a possible backstabber who would have left his people to freeze to death. "Mayor Mare?"

Clenched teeth, hardened gills and burning eyes later...

"Droan appreciates your determination in addressing the situation, Emperor. We would compile some of our improvement suggestions into a report."

"Thank you” With a smile Lotor looked towards the others. "I will be waiting for suggestions from all of you."

With another brief smile at Mare, Lotor finally turned to address all of them. "I have the utmost trust that with all of our contributions we will find a solution that would benefit all of us. Let us meet in three days’ time to discuss this further."

A few tense nods and the mayors disconnected one by one, leaving only Mayor Mare and the Olkari representative, Ryner. 

For a second Lotor thought Mare was going to argue with him, insisting on evicting the Galra and accusing him of manipulation, but after a brief dissatisfied look her hologram disappeared, followed by Ryner's stern face.

_Finally..._

Once he was sure of his privacy, Lotor guided himself back to his seat, a sudden tiredness descending over his shoulders. 

He had to congratulate Acxa for organizing the meeting when Ryner had been away on official business; he didn't think he would have been able to pacify the mayors with the Olkari leader standing next to him, flesh and blood, and negating his every move, giving the others more confidence at controlling him. 

The overpopulation, scarce resources, unrest among the people... all of these had been in their predictive models when they had chosen to fall back to certain strategic planets.

Only, the models had never predicted these outcomes to be this early. With preventive measures that they have been implementing Lotor had been hoping for more time.

_Apparently not..._

Running his fingers through his hair, he forced his body to move. 

If he wished to  _gain_  time, help Keith and the mission, he had work to do. He only wished- to hear his voice, to pull him into a hug...

Swallowing down his sigh, Lotor straightened his spine. He didn't have time for sentiment, not now...

Moving out to the corridor with his composure intact, he considered making his way towards the offices, determined to engage Yraen and a few others into finding ideas as to how they would handle the overpopulation problem. Surely they could come up with some beneficial suggestions - 

"Emperor!"

Lotor stopped at his tracks, head turning to find Alvarez standing in the corridor.

No....not standing,  _blocking._

There was a certain level of impatience in the way the officer’s shoulders inclined outwards, in the way his jaw clenched, an unhinged determination shining in his eyes.

A sudden feeling of burning emptiness travelled down Lotor's stomach, as if he was drowning in space, as if he was falling further and further into the void.

"Officer Alvarez," he got out, clamping on the unexpected and confusing emotions. "Good afternoon, I see you have finished with the city tour."

Alvarez's mouth twitched, his perfectly shaped eyebrows drawing closer in irritation. "Yes, Secretary Yraen was very helpful."

Is that so? And where was she  _now?_

"I'm glad you have enjoyed her guidance and the city. Though I must say I am a little surprised to find you here"

Lotor put on a smile, for a brief second his mind going back to the previous time Alvarez had ditched his detail and successfully found him. Coincidence or pattern?... That was the alarming question.

"If I am not mistaken, Yraen had mentioned an invigorating presentation about our most recent advancements." 

"Yes," Alvarez agreed as he moved from his position, coming closer with purpose etched into his steps. "I believe it is still going on. However, I wanted to reach out to you in order to reschedule our meeting."

Ah... So the young officer had found a way to avoid their next step.

Lotor took a shallow breath, purposefully keeping his posture relaxed. "I must apologize, Officer Alvarez" he started, keeping his voice sincere. "I can only imagine your problem; however my schedule is packed with meetings. In fact-" Lotor gestured with his hand. "I believe I am late to my next one. So, if you'll excuse me?..."

_There!_

Alvarez's eyes narrowed fractionally, his expression darkening with frustration and barely repressed anger. His fingers twitched, in a second curling into fists.

“Look ma-" he started, before cutting himself of and once again schooling his features into the perfect officer of ICPU. However, his voice, his words...They betrayed him.

"All I ask is one hour of your time each day, Emperor! You are obliged to grant me that much!”

And surely there it was... the tell-tale signs indicating the loss of rationality, the loss of emotional control. 

And Alvarez was  _so close_... 

Lotor could almost feel the boy's impatience from his side, energy burning under his vulnerable skin, anger bubbling with no neat way of unleashing. He was so close to finally losing his cool and verbally attacking Lotor or if he played his cards right, maybe it could even lead to more... (It wouldn't be the first time that a delegate had tried to assault Lotor, in fact it was kind of becoming an occupational hazard...)

But that weakness, that vulnerability...

That was Lotor's cue.

"Pardon me?" He asked, changing his tone to clearly indicate how much he thought about Alvarez's words. "You and your company, Officer Alvarez, are here thanks to Galra generosity. I do not recall an official declaration from ICPU asking for permission to initiate negotiations, I  _certainly_  do not recall agreeing on an appropriate time prior to your company's arrival. So let me be very blunt. I am obliged to grant you  _nothing."_

A deep fast breath and Alvarez's shoulders rose into a defensive pose, his mouth thinning with repressed anger. A pretty blush spread across his cheeks to his ears... for a second Lotor watched the way they twitched as Alvarez's whole body shook.

 _Surely_  this was the end for the boy.

All Lotor needed was a few inappropriate words, maybe if he was extremely lucky a failed punching attempt, and he could invoke the right to "Re-election", dismiss Alvarez and his team on the basis of ineffective negotiation and ask for an entirely new committee, effectively dragging the process back to the beginning. 

And Alvarez looked ready to  _throttle_  him.

"Emperor," he started, voice coming out hoarse between his teeth. His flush deepened, now giving his skin an even more tantalizing color. For a second that feeling of drowning in space threatened to come back but Lotor expertly pushed it down.

They were almost there...

Alvarez's jewelry caught to afternoon light as he moved his arms and -

Clasped them together...

His lean chest rose with a deep breath.

"Emperor," Alvarez repeated, this time his voice coming out much calmer. In just a few seconds Lotor was faced with not a boy, but a professional diplomat.

_Interesting..._

"I understand your .... reluctance. However, please believe me when I say, as a delegate representing ICPU, I only wish to start negotiations on the benefit of both parties."

Alvarez smiled with his perfect lips, eyes open and bright. And even though the smile didn't reach his eyes like it did with his previous ones, Lotor had to respect the boy for controlling his anger and relentlessly pushing towards his target.

Still...this whole ordeal was taking its toll on the guy. 

Maybe he needed a final disappointment.

Purposefully exhaling a deep breath, Lotor regarded the smiling boy for a few seconds, silently but openly measuring him up. 

"I have no doubt of your intentions, Officer Alvarez" he told him at last. 

Alvarez's smile widened, a new energy shining in his eyes. "I am glad to hear that, your Highness" Letting his hands down, the boy gave him an expectant look. "When would be an appropriate time for our meeting?"

Lotor let a smile settle over his lips. "I believe I might spare an hour tomorrow morning. 7:00 good for you?"

Tension bled of the boy's shoulders, his hands opening up and relaxing, even his next breath sounding sweeter. "That would be great! I fully believe you will find our meetings beneficial, Emperor"

"I would hope for nothing less, Officer Alvarez"

The boy gave him a dazzling smile, causing an internal havoc consisting of a hollow stomach and closed of airway before lowering his voice.

"You won't be disappointed." 

Before Lotor could come up with something intelligent to say Alvarez was already moving, passing him with his arm slowly dragging against Lotor's side, his breath almost teasing.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow..."

Lotor took a shallow breath, his body thrumming with the unexpected contact.

"Yes," he murmured, turning to watch Alvarez's leaving form. "Of course..."

 

Next morning...

Lotor didn't go to the meeting.


	4. The Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When going on a hunt, you should be prepared for anything. You should know your limits, know your surroundings. And you should never, ever take your eyes off the mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ^^ 
> 
> So this chapter took way longer than I expected. I had difficulty with a few scenes and even though I can't say that I'm entirely satisfied with it, it is time to let it go.
> 
> Also this chapter got out of hand a bit... Apparently I am hopeless at keeping my chapters even.
> 
> Anyway I hope you'll enjoy it and as always kudos and comments are appreciated.

The sun was high over the horizon, cruel light burning down his neck as he forced himself to  _move,_  one step, and the next and the next... 

He had been running for - 

how long?... he couldn't even remember.

The light was too bright, the road too narrow. Wild branches crowded his way, barbs continuously leaving cuts across his ankles.

Everything was  _burning_

but he couldn't stop- he  _couldn't-_  

Not yet.

He had to continue, he had to reach him.

He had to reach -

A lean figure disappeared among the thick trees, his white robes fluttering across his ankles.

A second later a vicious vein curled around his feet and pulled. The world went pitch black, his breath taken.

Lotor woke up with a name choked at his throat...

\--*--

"Are you sure you are not an alien? Because you sure are outta this world!"

There were a few giggles, some genuine, some mocking but out of all Galra servants,Tyren and Arwin especially looked flustered, ears flickering and tails idly creating patterns across the sand. 

Across the group, Yraen simply looked exasperated.

with a smile on her face...

_Strange..._

Lotor's eyes narrowed, shoulders tensing as he continued to watch Alvarez down the courtyard, his body hidden in the shadows.

"You know I would be too overwhelmed to kiss any of you" a few more giggles  "but if you have wanted-" Alvarez got closer to Arwin, his fingers picking a loose strand of hair and slowly, oh so slowly curling it around his finger. "I wouldn't mind one bit."

_What?!_

Something close to jealousy, no, that wasn't it! ..it was  _indignation_  that rose inside Lotor, causing his claws to leave marks against the stone wall and surprising the hell out of him. 

What was Alvarez playing at?! 

After their brief meeting at the corridor, after that final rejection Lotor had been sure the boy would lose it. He had been too worked up to keep his head and yet, since Lotor had conveniently avoided attending their meeting, there had been no screaming, no fists, no accusations... There had not even been a cold shoulder. 

Alvarez had simply...gave up.

Well, that wasn't technically true. 

The boy was still on the planet, he still asked for meetings, albeit once a week and only through official channels. But he was keeping the negotiations open and once again they were back to polite smiles and impeccable manners...when he was with Lotor, that is.

Outside official situations Alvarez was _all over_ the place. 

He had been taking every outdoor activity Yraen could throw at him, changing course when it was something boring and immediately finding a way out by simply charming anyone who dared to force him. 

He had been eating, and drinking and simply using each and every resource the palace had to offer while keeping his perfect smile intact.

And now... _this_.

As Lotor watched Alvarez leaned further into Arwin's space, tilting his head and exposing his long elegant neck to the world. His head was obscured by the servant's face but Lotor's eyes tracked his movement, gaze lingering across the smooth skin as Alvarez whispered something to the other, causing the girl to giggle and blush.

_What the-_

"Sire?"

Lotor didn't jump but if his response was harsher than normal, no one could really blame him. 

"What is it?!"

Acxa gave him an especially passive look, her face clearly conveying just how impressed she was with his attitude.

Apparently  _someone_  couldblame him.

"The report you have asked for," she said, producing a tablet and offering it to him.

Lotor stopped himself from sighing. Careful to keep his face neutral, he reached for the device.

He wasn't entirely sure why he was acting like a jealous lover but no, that wasn't fair. _Really..._ He was simply annoyed at the boy for continuing to be a pain in his ass. 

Alvarez was  _supposed_  to lose his cool, explode with a predictable response and give Lotor enough leverage to disband the company. He wasn't supposed to- to- 

Eat and drink his fill

Exploit palace resources

Flirt with anything that moved

With unseeing eyes Lotor skimmed through the report, his mind currently occupied by a certain human boy.

"Yraen has scheduled a meeting with the cultural society of Olkari"

Lotor raised his eyes to watch Acxa as she glanced down at the courtyard. So, Alvarez already had his schedule. "Tell her to make it extra unbearable."

Acxa raised her eyebrow before unceremoniously changing direction. "The latest pollution rates have increased the restlessness among citizens. They are afraid it will hurt the planet."

"Yes," Lotor acknowledged, going through Thace's report once again. 

"How was your meeting, sire?" 

"Suffocating" Lotor raised his head to link his gaze with Acxa's. "Now they are concerned about new provision rates. We can't guarantee self-sufficiency. They realize that." 

Closing the tablet, Lotor let his eyes wonder towards the administrative building where Mayor Ryner resided. "With the increased population, we can't reverse the effects at this time... we can only keep it under control."

It would have been alright too if it hadn't been for the Intergalactic Coalition. 

With the coalition's increased power, more planets fell under their influence, enforcing strict embargo rules and actively sabotaging Galra operations, be it reconnaissance or scavenging to get even the slightest of resources. 

Even the Olkari with their superior technology were running out of options. And it was only going to turn worse after this.

Unless they could find a permanent solution...

Turning back to Acxa, Lotor kept his gaze steady. "Any news?" He asked, knowing perfectly well Acxa will understand his inquiry.

A brief shadow passed over her features but her voice was leveled when she replied. "I have received an encoded message from Narti, they are currently laying low. She reported increased levels of surveillance from the coalition forces. They are taking extra precautions."

"And the others?"

Acxa's jaw tightened but there was no other visible change. "We haven't been able to establish contact."

Lotor exhaled slowly, a burning lump churning right below his heart. 

So, still no news from Keith and Ezor...

Refusing to dwell on the issue, he forced himself to focus on the problems he could  _actually_  solve. 

"Inform me immediately if there is any change."

"Yes, sire"

"And reach out to our  _residents_  in other planets. I want additional opinion on the situation. Let's learn if our Mayors have been completely  _forthcoming_."

Acxa nodded. "I'll inform Thace."

_Good..._

That left one last thing.

Lotor looked down at the courtyard, eyes almost immediately finding the boy. 

It was almost impossible to miss him. The way he radiated energy with a wide smile, his jewelry catching the light and complementing the way his body leaned in and curved... 

it was  _distracting..._

"And Acxa," he added forcing his gaze away. "Keep an extra eye on our officer."

Acxa gave him an odd look but since she was smart, she avoided any comment.

"Of course, sire"

Giving the courtyard one last look Lotor turned to leave. 

He had been burning up fumes to get through each week, his nights consisting of insomnia or restless dreams, his days filled with pointless meetings, crisis and constant vigilance...

He needed to find a way to get it out of his system, to get rid of this excessive energy, and finally get his brain to slow down.

He let his feet turn towards the training grounds.

Maybe Hton was ready for round two.

\--*--

With a shaky breath, Lotor opened his eyes to a cloudy purple sky, a gentle breeze running across his skin and fluttering the lonely batch of grass that he chose to lay on.

Beside him someone shifted, a calloused hand moving up Lotor's arm and settling across his chest. Fluffy dark hair tickled under his chin, causing a small smile to involuntarily find its way to Lotor's lips.

With a sleepy hum, he turned his face towards his lover, fingers running through thick hair. 

"How long was I asleep?"

His lover shifted against him, for a brief second lips teasing Lotor's neck. "A while..." Keith murmured, rising up on his elbow to gaze down at Lotor. "You looked tired."

Closing his eyes briefly Lotor let his fingers travel down Keith's face towards his chest. "I was...I am..." he sighed.  Even now he could feel exhaustion dragging him under.

Suddenly a warm hand closed around his, effectively bringing him to attention. "It is going to be okay" Keith said, a soft smile on his lips. "You are home."

_Home?...Daizabal?_

A second later, his lover was stretched above him, warm body forming an almost shield over Lotor and soft lips gently brushing against his own.

"Keith..." he whispered, voice filled with suffocating yearning. His lips tingled with the chaste kiss, heart speeding to catch up to his feelings while his hands rose to pull his lover back for another kiss.

But Keith was turning his head away, gaze focusing on something at the horizon. 

"Keith?"

"There is a storm coming."

Blinking Lotor looked across the barren fields, eyes finally reaching the curling dark clouds. It looked unreal, the clouds swirling incredibly fast and blue lightning cracking across the sky. 

"You have to leave" Keith warned with urgency.

"I can't- It is not ready!"

With a practiced move Keith pulled Lotor close, lips finding his. This time there was nothing chaste about the kiss. It was intense and desperate, almost as if Keith feared it would be their last one. 

"You are going to get swallowed." He whispered against his lips, fingers settling against Lotor's neck. 

"No-"

"Lotor-" Keith's eyes looked like two dark pits as the storm swallowed the whole sky, electric blue flashing above them, and an urgent sound filling the air. "Wake up! _Now!_ "

With a sudden lurch at his stomach, Lotor opened his eyes, body already trying to move out of his bed as his heart beat furiously in his chest.

"Incoming transmission from ship 468/A"

"Incoming transmission from ship 468/A"

"Incoming transmission from ship 468/A"

Another excited lurch wrecked through him, his eyes finding the tablet at the right corner of his desk. Untangling the sweaty linens with shaky hands, he forced himself to move, to reach the damn tablet!

"Accept the call" he croaked, fingers barely reaching the device.

Was it real? Was this really him?

He didn't have to wait long to get his answer. It only took two seconds for the feed to clear, pixels smoothing out to reveal... _Keith_.

An uncharacteristic lump closed around Lotor's throat at the sight, his grip around the tablet getting tight. "Keith?"

"Sire?"

Sire?... 

Right. This wasn't a social call.

Even with the sudden disappointing formal tone Lotor couldn't prevent the relief spreading across his chest. It had been too long since he had heard from Kei- .... from the mission.

"Did you reach a secure location?" He asked, taking a deep but controlled breath to focus on the details of the feed.

The image showed a dark metal background, possibly the inside of the ship's cockpit. It was barren and secluded, the only light illuminating Keith's face emerging from the screen. And Keith- 

He looked tired...

Keith ran a hand over his face, sweat glistening on his forehead and exhaustion clear across his shoulders. "Yes, sorry we couldn't contact you earlier." He gave Lotor an apologetic grimace. "We ran into some interference."

Lotor raised one of his brows. "Interference?" He questioned, pleased to hear his voice coming out steady. 

Unpredictably Keith turned his eyes away, before a grumble fell from his lips. "Intergalactic Coalition..."

_Ah..._

Slowly Lotor walked back to finally sit on his bed. 

How was that even possible? He understood the increased patrols in Narti and Zethrid's area, their mission had been closer to populated planets but- 

What could the Intergalactic Coalition be looking for, that far away from the habitable areas?... 

_Unless-_

"We weren't noticed," Keith continued. "But we had to keep our distance and lay low for a while."

"How many?" Lotor almost growled, voice turning into steel. 

Keith's dark eyes immediately focused on his face, pupils widening at Lotor's voice. "A fleet" he informed promptly. "That's why we couldn't move-"

"This is no coincidence"

"Sire-"

This couldn't  _be_  a coincidence. Someone had leaked information to the outside, giving them maybe only the gist of the mission, but regardless causing a chain reaction.

They had a mole inside.

"Sire?" 

Lotor ran his fingers through his hair, a headache starting at his nape. It was the only logical explanation as to why Intergalactic Coalition would look too closely into an almost deserted section of a star system. There had to be someone-

_"Lotor!"_

At hearing Keith's sharp tone Lotor raised his head, eyes linking with the other man.

"It is okay. It is going to be fine." Keith assured him, for a brief second causing Lotor's mind to flash back to his dream. "It was only a fleet and Ezor thinks we might have triggered a border sensor when we crossed the Delta67 quadrant."

Oh...

"I see..." Lotor murmured, shoulders only relaxing a few inches, a different kind of exhaustion spreading over his body.

It was certainly a more optimistic explanation of the situation... No one would want to go through a repeat performance of civil war period with undercover spies, mind control and sleazy allies.

"We are safe for the time being." Keith assured him again, wiping away the sweat on his face and running his fingers through his wet temples. "The planet's atmosphere is too hot for us to enjoy a stroll but the gas and steam is a good cover for now. We even managed to contact Zethrid and Narti. They are laying low on a moon."

Lotor nodded as he watched the sweat once again gather and run down Keith's neck. 

But they were safe...at least for the time being. Even with the possible threat of a mole, and surrounding forces of the Intergalactic Coalition, it was still a relief.

"Good," he commented. "Try to keep us updated."

Keith nodded, wiping away the sweat, only for it to form again. "Of course, sire"

It was that moment of finality that for a second tempted Lotor to ask after the mission. Was it successful? Could they finally take a relaxed breath? Was there any hope?.. 

But he knew the risks. 

He knew how widespread Intergalactic Coalition's reach was. He knew that even now, by continuing their conversation they risked too much. It simply wasn't worth to reveal  _more_  when there was a slight chance of Intergalactic Coalition listening in.

So...Lotor chose to ask after his  _other_  temptation.

"How are you?..."

His voice was lower than before, softer with something unspoken between them.

Question caused Keith to turn his eyes down, gaze momentarily shifting towards something or someone off screen. If Lotor had to guess it was Ezor, possibly asleep. However even with the nervousness, there was still a small private smile on Keith's lips.

Stealing a glance at Lotor, he shifted, raising the screen a little. "It is not pretty but I'll live" he said, smile getting wider and teasing. 

Lotor felt a sudden need to reach out and touch him. 

"How are  _you?"_

The question caused an involuntary tension to form across Lotor's shoulders, neck muscles turning tight and fingers curling around the tablet.

"I'm fine"

And he  _was_  fine. He had been playing the game perfectly, keeping the ICPU away, running circles around the Mayors. With each move he had been avoiding the inevitable and stealing  _just_  the right amount of time for his generals to come back with victory. 

Keith didn't look convinced, eyes carefully focused. "You don't look fine."

And it was at that moment when Lotor realized the way he must have looked. He assumed it was the same way he looked every morning since the overpopulation crisis had burst through its confinement.

Pale face, messy hair and dark circles under his eyes. 

Running a hand through his hair, Lotor straightened his shoulders. "It is the middle of the night," he replied, trying to downplay the whole thing. "Nobody's that perfect"

Keith still didn't look convinced but with a blunt move, he changed direction effectively. "So you are still fooling La- Officer Alvarez?"

Ah.. Alvarez... He had continued to be an annoyance for the rest of the week; acting completely dismissive around Lotor, continuing to indulge in his hedonistic spree, going out on town, depleting the palace's sweet wine collection, and against all judgement still shamelessly flirting with anyone or anything in sight...

And yet, Lotor couldn't see his next step...

"That bad, huh?" 

Lotor's eyes snapped up, linking with Keith's immediately. "No," he denied without hesitation. "He has been neutralized for the moment" 

After all, Keith didn't have to know the way Alvarez occupied and puzzled his mind even at this moment, constantly clawing at the edge of his consciousness.

Not that Keith could judge him... 

Lotor hadn't missed the almost slip up with the Alvarez's name. Apparently for Keith, the boy was still "Lance".

At his reply, his lover's eyebrows rose but he refrained from commenting on it. Instead there was a genuinely surprised expression on Keith's face, as if the mere suggestion of Alvarez being neutralized was outrageous. 

"He has stopped asking for meetings and now kills his time with parties, city tours and unsuccessful flirting."

Now there was a dark scowl on Keith's face, worry and suspicion clear as day. "He just... gave up?" His voice was filled with disbelief.

Of course it hadn't been  _that_  easy. It was a well versed dance after all, a game of avoidance, of polite evasion... But the end result was always the same.

Lotor settled on the bed, taking a more comfortable position. "Eventually" he said.

Scowl only got darker.

"It can't be that simple." Keith pushed, feeding Lotor's suspicion as competently as he striked down his opponents.

"What do you mean?" Lotor asked before he could control his reaction.

Keith's eyes once again shifted towards the same spot off screen before focusing on Lotor. "During Kerberos mission" he started, a pink hue appearing over his cheeks. "Lance was relentless...  _If one way closes then it had been the wrong way._ That's- that's what he used to say."

Keith  _had_  a crush... _maybe_  it was even more than a crush...

And it was on a human boy with blue eyes, a disarming smile and stubborn fire... 

Something vicious churned deep inside Lotor, a complicated combination of jealousy and desire leaving him breathless with panic.

"Charming..." he got out, cold and distant. The sensation of being trapped almost threatened to choke him.

Keith's eyes widened at his tone. "Lotor-"

"No, I think it is enough."

It wasn't like him to abide by his emotions but there was something about this whole thing that-

"He must be planning something"

_You are going to get swallowed_

Briefly, purple sky with a dark storm flashed before his eyes, breath clogging at his throat. 

No....no...that wasn't going to happen. He wasn't going to let it!

"Lotor, be careful" Keith's voice once again pulled him back, his concern clear in the way he called his name. "Lance won't let this go easily. He must have something else planned."

Lotor took a deep breath, chest relaxing as he slowly accepted Keith's care for him.

Crush or not... Keith was still his.

"Thank you," he replied a second later, expression softening. 

Don't worry...

I'll handle it...

Just get back home...

He didn't need to say those things... the way Keith's shoulders relaxed, the way his brow smoothed over with a soft sigh, they gave Lotor all the confidence he needed.

Keith  _knew_.

"I'll keep a few more eyes on him." 

A smile found its way over his lover's lips, causing desire to swirl inside Lotor's stomach. 

"You better" 

Lotor smirked at his tone, back leaning firmly on the decorated bed frame. But before he could say anything Keith was already continuing.

"He gets under your skin," he added smugly, his tone almost suggesting a challenge.

At  _that_ , Lotor couldn't stop his eyes from narrowing, the complicated feeling returning to capture him once more.

"Is that what happened with you, Keith?"

He wasn't sure what he wanted the answer to be. He was jealous, stomach churning at the way Keith talked about the boy, because Keith was his and an agent of Intergalactic Coalition couldn't take him away! 

And yet he couldn't deny the way Alvarez called for his attention, alluring in his own style of wide smile, smooth talk and mischievous eyes... The boy has captured his eye and his mind.

Predictably Keith blushed, his already flushed skin turning a deeper red. "Just-" he muttered, eyes darting between the floor and the screen. "Just be careful!" 

Lotor's lip twitched.

He was adorable...

Then Keith was raising his head, a stubborn crease appearing between his eyes. "I would rather not come home to save you."

Lotor couldn't help himself.

He laughed, a sharp joyous sound spilling from his mouth, amusement immediately easing the pressure from his chest. 

Keith was simply too sweet, too caring and entirely too stubborn at showing his softer side. 

He was _perfect_.

"I'll try my best" he replied at last, with a soft smile.

There was still a frown on Keith's face but Lotor knew his lover. He knew how much of a softie he was.

"You better." Keith muttered once again, eyes linking with Lotor's."We have one more destination then we'll be back"

_I love you..._

"Keep me updated."

"Yes, sire."

\--*--

"Do you really expect us to believe you?! It has been ten days already, Emperor and the provisions you have promised haven't arrived yet."

"Mayor Yontra-"

A loud clicking sound emerged from mayor's throat, his hackles quite literally raised. Beside him Lotor felt the way Acxa's body tensed, her instincts getting her ready for an altercation even though the only thing she faced was a hologram.

And Lotor couldn't really blame her, Yontra looked  _pissed._  Along with the rest of the mayors...

"YOU were the one to say we will all face this problem together, Emperor. You said that it was OUR responsibility." His green complexion got even darker, for a second the scales around his neck fluttering.

Not.a.good.sign...

"Unless the provisions arrive next _week_ , the people on Tyun will starve and if you think I will spare Galrans you are severely mistaken!"

Careful to keep his body unthreatening Lotor rose from his chair, blood pounding against his temples and claws itching to get out, to defend, to eliminate the threat. 

Of course, his body didn't know it couldn't eradicate the problem by a physical fight. No...it simply acted without logic. 

 _That_...wasn't an option for him.

"Mayor Yontra, I can only imagine the stress you are going through." Lotor started, trying to disregard the irony his words presented. "I assure you, we are doing everything we can to secure the trade trajectories. The only thing we want is to deliver the supplies our citizens need without any delays."

With the corner of his eye Lotor noticed the way Mayor Ryner shifted on her chair, her face no doubt creasing in a disapproving way.

The old  _hag!..._

"Ah! Is that _what_ you want-"

"Tyron!"

Hearing his given name, Mayor Yontra startled, his large eyes immediately focusing on the new voice.

Across the room Ryner had risen from her chair, an eerily calm expression settled across her long face.

_Great..._

Almost instantly Lotor's shoulders tensed, his body getting ready to receive yet another attack.

"Emperor Lotor has initiated the plan that we all agreed on," she started, moving closer to the center of the room and subsequently getting closer to Lotor.

"I can understand your fear of starvation and the problems you are facing right now. We are nothing but sympathetic to your concerns."

"Ryner-"

Ryner elegantly raised her hand to stop Yontra from talking. Yontra and all other mayors stopped, their holograms getting still and quiet. 

Lotor couldn't argue with them, he found himself frozen as well as he listened to the Olkari representative.

"However, arguing and blaming the Emperor would not and could not ensure your people the expected provisions."

_What?!..._

There was a gasp, maybe several as shock, confusion and in some cases anger spread across the mayors.

Against this unexpected situation, Lotor could only stay in silence, his body locked in position while he tried to understand what was going on. Surely Ryner wasn't taking his side, especially not when the current situation gave her the perfect ammunition...right?

"Tyron, I can personally assure you that Emperor has been working day and night to secure the trade lines. He has been having around the clock meetings with his people to get the most recent updates and immediately change strategy if needed."

Which... was true. Lotor had been forcing the issue but how did Ryner knew about this?...

Without wasting time Ryner moved closer to him, finally allowing her eyes to take in the mayors.

"I have personally witnessed the importance Emperor Lotor has put into this situation and I can assure you that wrongfully accusing him about this would only be counterproductive as it will steal his time away from the time he could allocate towards the solution."

This time Lotor couldn't help but openly gaze at Ryner, forcing himself to stay impassive but possibly failing.

Not that it probably mattered much, the mayors looked equally surprised and pre-occupied. But Ryner's actions were so out of character that for a second Lotor considered mind control. Then reminded himself that all the Druids were dead... they were all  _dead._

"Mayor Ryner," called Mayor Mare with a sharp tone. "I can't deny your opportunity at observing the Emperor or your sound judgement; howev-"

"Exactly" Ryner cut the other off. "You can't"

For a second a silent war transgressed between them, each occupant of the room waiting in a tense position before Mare once again turned her eyes away.

Getting his cue, Lotor moved one step closer.

"Thank you, Mayor Ryner," he started still quite unable to understand the situation; however unwilling to throw away an opportunity. "As I have expressed before, providing provisions and securing trade lines are our priorities and we are doing everything we can to assure our citizens safety."

Gesturing with his hand Lotor moved towards Mayor Yontra. "I'll ask one of our staff members to send you the details about our current project and Mayor Yontra, let us please come together again for discussing further details."

Yontra gave a betrayed look over Lotor's shoulder but nodded nonetheless. And before Lotor could finish their meeting he was out, followed by other mayors, holograms silently vanishing.

When the last hologram disappeared Lotor let himself slowly turn towards Ryner.

He didn't know what the old hag was playing at but Lotor wasn't going to fall for it. After all, Olkari was Ryner's home planet and with one wrong move, Lotor knew how he could go down in flames.

"Mayor Ryner, thank you for-"

Ryner once again raised her hand, the colorful earthy beans around her neck clinging pleasantly. "I don't need your fancy words and fake gratitude, Emperor."

For a second Lotor was back million years, getting reprimanded for using his words rather than his fists. No need for diplomacy in a nation full of warriors and no native home... 

"I can assure you I didn't do it to gain favors or whatever else you are contemplating. I sincerely believe that other mayors don't understand their counterproductive actions." 

Moving closer Ryner's eyes narrowed. At the corner, Lotor noticed the way Acxa shifted, getting closer to him.

"I can see your effort in keeping everyone safe but don't even for a second _assume_ that I don't know with whom your priorities lay."

Lotor straightened his shoulders, keeping his ground but letting his face relax. "Mayor Ryner," he started once again. "Of course I am loyal to my people, I have never denied my afflictions however-"

"However you are only making it worse for them."

Sudden anger spiked in Lotor, his ears twitching.

How _dare_ she accuse him with such ill intent! He had been doing everything in his power to ensure their safety, protecting them from raiders, rebels and the coalition, supplying them with resources, offering them a chance in future...

Lotor almost growled.

" _Ryner_ -"

Suddenly she was in his space, long fingers curling around the collar of his robes and pulling forcefully.

"Emperor" she gritted out, ignoring the way Acxa moved right behind her, with her gun ready. "I don't need your excuses or your carefully crafted stalling techniques. And I  _certainly_  do not need your threats!"

Lotor's eyes narrowed but he remained motionless.

Slowly Ryner's grip loosened and her hand fell down but she remained in his space, eyes challenging as ever. "You and I both know that you are not doing  _everything_  in your power to save your citizens... and us."

Irritation prickled under his skin. So, this was about the Coalition and their peace force! _The nerve_ she had!

"And I suppose you would have me settle with whatever the Coalition throws at my feet, Mayor!"

Finally Ryner took a step back, a pitying look settling in her eyes. "They are here, Emperor... You might as well consider it."

She turned to walk away, her last words only a murmur.

"...before you destroy us all."

His nails bit into his skin, whole body twitching in suppressed anger.

Damn the old hag!!

\--*--

Three quick steps, then a stop, a turn and three quick steps back.

A stop, a turn and repeat. Then repeat once more...

Lotor was aware of Acxa’s disapproving look but he couldn’t really stop his body. A new kind of restlessness filled his chest, almost drowning him in a matter of mere seconds.

They had to secure the trade lines in order to exchange food, medicine and other resources. However doing so meant organizing guarded convoys which was frowned upon by the Coalition which then resulted in embargos with various planets which _again_ resulted with them losing their trade routes.

It was a vicious cycle with both bandits and the Coalition as their enemy.

Of course Lotor could understand Ryner’s logic. Once Lotor starts the negotiations, the old hag hoped that the Coalition would start protecting their trade routes...

And Lotor couldn’t argue with that... but it didn’t mean he had to like it or even had to play by their rules. They could find a way!

Acxa cleared her throat.

Lotor stopped mid stride to look at her.

She was holding a tablet, her shoulders tense while she looked at him with dead calm eyes.

Right...the weekly report...

Turning Lotor sat down on his chair, shoulders almost dropping with exhaustion once he let himself stop.

Maybe it was selfish... maybe it was desperate, but he wanted  _Keith._  Lotor needed him to get back with good news, with some form of salvation. More so, he wanted him to simply _get back_! 

He forced himself not to sigh. He _couldn't_...

Taking the tablet from Acxa, he skimmed through the usual news to focus on more deadly ones. Some unrest in Tyun but that was to be expected, a few promising memos about the Amox71 quadrant trade routes, nothing on his generals or on their search of a mole...

Not that Lotor didn’t trust Keith’s judgment about the Coalition and a possible mole... However, you could never be too careful.

On another note, he hadn't heard anything from Alvarez which Lotor  _wanted_  to take as good news.

Opening up the surveillance file, he shifted through the images, taking in the way Alvarez looked entirely in peace, leaning across the railing with a sunny smile, touching the arm of Yraen, clamping down on the back of Thace, laughing with his neck thrown back...

That treacherous feeling bubbled under his skin.

Closing the tablet Lotor gave it back to Acxa.

"Any change with our officer?"

"He has been... chatting. But mostly he has been interested in recuperational activities"

So no...there hadn't been any change. How _unnervingly_ innocent...

Maybe Keith had been right.

The frivolous behavior could have been normal for the first few days of Alvarez's retreat while he licked his wounds, trying to regroup and think of another strategy. But at this point it was simply staggering. Maybe the boy was planning something else...

"Increase the surveillance," he ordered. "I want to know what he is doing at all times."

Lotor wasn’t going to leave this to chance.

\--*-- 

Another week passed, and there had been no change on Alvarez and his activities. It was as if he had been doing everything he could to annoy the hell out of Lotor.

On bright side, all of his generals were on the clear and Lotor was now sure that they didn’t have a mole...

On the dark side, Alvarez was still here.

First few weeks it had been fine, the boy had been passing time, getting drunk, going to whichever occasion he had chosen to but he was still here and he was refusing to play their game. Normally it wouldn’t have been such a big problem, after all the only thing Alvarez did was spend a small part of their money and resources.

The thing was, Alvarez and ICPU on Olkari meant less mobility for Lotor and his people. He couldn’t really risk being exposed or for the Coalition to look too closely into his operations.

The boy and his flock of diplomats had to go!

But first... Lotor had to find a way to keep his people alive.

Thankfully they had been getting some good news.

“Kylrial88 Quadrant has been cleared completely, sire.” Thace’s metallic voice spilled through the crappy connection. The visual feed crackled and greyed suddenly but it was back in a second.

“Great job, Lieutenant.” Lotor praised, not slowing down as he turned the corner. He was almost late to his meeting with the mayors. “People of Tyun will appreciate your diligent work.”

Thace gave him a flat look, his face carved out of marble. “I highly doubt that, sire.”

Lotor’s lips twitched but he didn’t allow himself a smile; instead he reached up to end the conversation. “Start the transfer immediately. I will inform the mayor about your arrival.”

“Yes, sire.”

The call ended, the screen turning black as Lotor closed the tablet. That had been a nightmare but after Amox71 they had cleared the Kylial88 Quadrant as well which meant more secure trade routes and less starving citizens. Not that mayors would appreciate their efforts...

Stopping before the doors, Lotor took a deep breath. He couldn’t let it get to him. They were almost there... A few more weeks and Keith and his generals would be back.

Anchoring himself Lotor opened the door, only to see no mayors...but another familiar face...

“Officer Alvarez…”

What was the boy doing here?!

It was not often that Lotor found himself in utter surprise, unprepared and blindsided.

He wasn’t overtly fond of the feeling...

Unlike him, Alvarez looked at ease and entirely too smug. He was lounging on the settee, a glass of Olkari's finest refreshments in his hand.

“Good evening, Emperor,” he greeted voice level and pleasant even though sharp satisfaction shone in his eyes. “It really makes me happy that you've finally organized our meeting. We have been waiting for this opportunity for a long time.”

Their _meeting_?... What was he talking about? And what did he mean by _we_?...

Suddenly an artificial flicker of light caught Lotor’s eye, his head turning towards the light.

At his right, a figure stood in blue, majestic and imposing.

Lotor froze, a hollow feeling rising up his stomach and settling right at his jugular.

Even with the artificial lighting of the hologram device, Queen Allura looked regal, her shoulders back, confidence and determination oozing from her frame.

Lotor almost snarled.

That little-

“Lance tells me you have agreed on a continuous schedule for negotiation meetings, Emperor Lotor.”

He was going to kill him!

Lotor forced his face to stay neutral, keeping his eyes away from Alvarez.

“I must say I am pleasantly surprised, as was the council when I've informed them of the official contract. We are only pleased to start the proceedings.”

The _council_?! This was simply _ridiculous_! How could have this happen?! He knew he didn’t agree on starting the negotiations or signing a contract with that little piece of shit, so how the hell did Alvarez manage this?!

“I can only express my regret, I wasn't positive if I could make time with all my other meetings"

The words felt forced but he had to give them something.

Allura's eyes were piercing even when a smile settled over her lips. “What's important is that we have started it"

At that Alvarez stood up, opening up an official Coalition scroll for contracts. “Yes, it has been a pleasure for all of us to finally open up a communicative channel with you, Emperor Lotor.”

And at the bottom, Lotor recognized his signature.

 _Oh..._ He was going to _rip out_ Alvarez's neck.

A second later Allura’s hologram turned, light bouncing of her earrings. A serious expression settled across her face as all too familiar fire burned in her eyes. “We are looking forward on the results, Emperor.” Then looking at Alvarez, she gave a small smile. “May the fortune bring us mutual benefits...”

“My Queen,”  Alvarez recognized her with a soft smile and a bow.

A final burning look at Lotor and Allura’s hologram flickered and disappeared.

Suddenly a loaded silence settled across the room. Dread curled around Lotor’s stomach, anger still bubbling under his skin.

 “How did you do it?”

Alvarez gave him a smirk over his shoulder, light catching at the gold around his wrists as he rolled up the fake contract. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

The little rascal was _teasing_ him!

Heat invaded Lotor’s blood. “Yes,” he growled, eyes narrowing even when warmth ran down from his neck to his chest. “I would.”

Alvarez’s smirk only got wider.

“You like to keep your enemies very close, yes?” he stated, taking a sip from his glass. “That’s why you keep a close surveillance on Mayor Ryner, that is why you asked your inner circle to run surveillance on me...” Then taking a few steps closer Alvarez tilted his head. For a few treacherous seconds Lotor’s eyes were drawn to that long soft neck before snapping back to the boy’s mischievous eyes.

“You wouldn’t know what people unwilling enclose when they are simply talking to a friendly face.”

Lotor’s eyes narrowed, anger once again slipping into his mind.

“So, you have tricked my people into betraying me.”

“Oh, no. No,no,no...” Alvarez waved his free hand, causing a pleasant jingle to fill the room as his bracelets clanged. “They were very discreet, I assure you. However,” Stopping he gave Lotor a challenging look. “I’ve got the gist of it.”

Unexpected arousal ran down Lotor’s spine, for a second his body freezing up. This guy was simply –

The idiot had the _audacity_ to challenge him!

“And the signature?” he forced himself to ask, his eyes going over every inch of the boy’s body.

“Mhmm,” Alvarez hummed, taking another sip of his glass and almost finishing it. “and what _about_ the signature?”

“You forged it!”

The boy once again tilted his head, this time accompanied with a small huff. “Emperor, _please_ , let’s not get into pointless accusations. After all,” he narrowed his eyes, a mocking smile tugging at his lips. “I have no doubt of your intentions..”

_Bastard..._

“This would never hold in any Galra court or at the Intergalactic council.”

“Oh,” Alvarez shrugged. “But I don’t need it to hold.” Finishing up his drink Alvarez left the glass on a nearby table. “You see, Emperor. I only need you to seem like you agreed on negotiations. Once the council is informed and they are, they will broadcast the news across the galaxies...and which they should be doing right now. After that-“ the boy once again shrugged.

Everybody would think he was cooperating.

“-everyone will think you are open to negotiations. And that is all.we.need...”

Lotor’s eyes narrowed. “Is that so?”

Alvarez gave him a smile and a small shrug.

“For now...”

So... he had been played. Despite all of his precautions, his surveillance and his vigilance, he had been played...Anger still churned at his stomach but Lotor recognized another feeling slowly curling deep at his gut.

“You must be proud of yourself.” he growled, claws biting into his palm as his muscles twitched.

Alvarez gave him another smirk, this time getting close and personal. His head was barely coming to Lotor’s neck but the look he gave him under his lashes was breathtaking. “You are not getting rid of me that easy, Your Highness"

His breath teased Lotor’s neck, fingers fleeting across his chest, pulling temptation closer to the surface. And when he moved past him, Alvarez made sure to brush against his side, fingers teasing across his arm. “I'll see you tomorrow. Now that we have a _real_ meeting..."

Cheeky little shit!...

A shudder wrecked through Lotor’s frame, his eyes unable to leave as Alvarez slowly walked out the door, robes swaying at his ankles and the light once more catching his jewelry. The boy never once looked back.

At this point, Lotor wasn't sure if he was furious or painstakingly _aroused._

But he knew one thing.

He needed to step up his game.

**Author's Note:**

> This is still a new story... But I really couldn't stop thinking about a mature diplomat Lance negotiating and eventually charming (the pants off) Emperor Lotor :D Though it is probably going to be a slowburn and slow update, so you are warned ^^ 
> 
> The story has some Klance element (also Keitor...shhhh) but it is very low key and the main focus of it will be Lance x Lotor.


End file.
